The Return Of The Black Cat
by savor1988
Summary: Peter Parker run into Felicia who return to new York after being gone for long time They reunite for the first time in a long time However Later Spider man is busy fighting crime than The Black Cat help him but just so happened Dr. Oct is selling Weapons for The King Pin and Running a operation for him the two team up against Dr. Octopus. "I don't own Spider man"
1. Chapter 1

**The pairing** **:** Peter Parker/Spider man and Felicia hardy/ The Black Cat

 **Rating:** Rated R 14 with Sexual context

 **Adult context:** Only for M

* * *

 **[Late At Night]**

Spider-Man is out at night to see if there any trouble around. Spider-Man swing around in the air thinking as he looking around for bad guy. I probably go to be getting home late! good thing I call Mary Jane and told her that I might be coming home late. Think Spider-man While swing weds around.

 **[Flash Back]**

"Peter on The pay phone with Mary Jane" Well how long are you going to be? Mary Jane asked. Well I don't... know but I might be late! if so don't wait up for me. Peter Said. Well it doesn't Matter as long as you get home. "be safe ok!" I love you. Said Mary Jane. "I love you too Mary Jane!" 'Peter Said.

 **[End of Flash Back]**

Peter still swing around building on weds. Thinking to himself. "Well today sure have been of eventful" I didn't think the day would turn out the way it did. Spider-man land on top of building! It sure days has full surprises like seen Felicia again. I was surprise to her again. "It been a long time since I see Felicia," Peter Thinking to himself.

 **[Another Flash Back]**

"Peter and Mary Jane together talking" Well Going to be leaving now Peter. are you sure you be okay? Said Mary Jane. Don't worry I be find beside Jameson want me to take picture see how he can't be here. Said Peter. Why couldn't he be here? Ask Mary Jane.

He had to go out of town to do on Bu so I have to take the picture. Peter Said. Okay Peter I going now I see you later at home. Said Mary Jane. Peter and Mary Jane kiss, Mary Jane leave! "Peter run into Felicia Hardy and stop," "Felicia!" Said Peter. "Parker!" Said Felicia.

Peter's give Felicia's hug, who hug him back with their arms around each other. So parker what are you doing here? Ask Felicia, her hand on his arm. Oh I'm here take picture. What about you? Said Peter. Here Because I wanted to see what was going here. Said Felicia.

"Oh it some kind of a big event" "so are you back for today?" Said Peter. Well going be stay little bit longer this time. "I getting be leaving here soon!" Said Felicia. "Why don't I come with you?" Maybe we can talk? 'Said Peter. "Okay sure" Said Felicia. Peter and Felicia both leave together!

An one hour pass by while Peter and Felicia are walking together with his arm around her. So your back For good this time Felicia? Said Peter. Yes, I decided to come back here." Said Felicia. "That great what make you decide to come back here?" Said Peter. After a while I thought about and realize I want to come back..." Beside I miss all my friends and I even miss you. Said Felicia.

"You did?" ask Peter. "Yes I did!" I'm actually thought about you bit while I was gone more than I thought." Said Felicia. I miss, you too Felicia." Said Peter. "Well thank you!" But let it go to your head even I did think about you. Said Felicia. "Sometime I think about you too Felicia!" Said Peter. "Really?" I'm flatter Parker! Don't get me wrong, it is good to see you. Said Felicia.

It good to see you too Felicia's it been long time, since I see you and since we been able to talk like this. Said Peter.

"Yes I know!" Oh I Forgot how is Mary Jane doing? ask Felicia. Oh, she doing great she just left before I run into you. Said Peter. So your marriage is going good Than? Ask Felicia while still walking with his arm around her. "Yeah!" Peter respond.

Peter and Felicia cross the street together and walk over to sidewalk. "So how your mother been doing?" Ask Peter as they continue walking close together. "She away on business in Europe I'm take care of things here over!" how I moving back to news York. Said Felicia. They keep walking, however Felicia slip and fall but Peter catch her in his arms.

"Felicia are you ok?" Ask Peter while holding her in his arms. Yes I Find, Thank you parker for catch me. She said while standing up! "Come on!" Peter said, put his arm around her back. "Peter and Felicia keep walking!" You know Parker you have some strong arms to be able to catch me like that." Said Felicia.

"Oh I been workout a bit" Said Peter. "Well Peter as fun as it been talking to you have to go" I see you sometime later Peter. Said Felicia, they stop while holding each other hands. "Ok see you around Felicia!" Said Peter. "They both hug each other!" Felicia Kissed Peter on his cheek.

I catch you Later Parker. Felicia run off yelling. Bye Felicia see Ya! Peter Said, happy after seeing Felicia again.

 **[End of Flash back]**

Spider man is standing on top of the building thinking, It was great to see Felicia even though I didn't get the pictures. Well doesn't matter I got a enough Pictures of Spider man's catch bad guys, beside it worry just to see Felicia again.

Spider-man shoot out a wed and swing off. Spider-Man swing in the air around. Spider-man see a truck driving by and stop!"

He come down on a building! "What it a truck?" "what a truck doing out here around this time at night?" it bit strange, maybe I should take a look at it and see if something up. Thinking Spider-man, take off on his wed following the truck.

"The black cat is standing on a rooftop"

Today sure was a lot of fun I happy. "It was great seen all my friends again" It was even nice to see Peter. I never thought I be happy to see Peter Parker again. Think Felicia. The black cat saw Spider man shoot wed in the sky swing. Well, well, well, If ever isn't Spider... "I think it time for some fun!" Felicia say.

The Black Cat follow Spider man

The truck driving go down town as Spider man follow it." "Let see just where this going!" Peter say. The truck go all way down town as Spider man follow behind the truck. "It look like it heading down town" Peter is thinking, wondering where the truck going to.

Dr. Oct and the kingpin at secret layer plot together.

"So how is everyone to your liking?" ask Kingpin. "So far going just as plan" Doc Oct said. I guess this business deal of our will workout for both of us. say Kingpin. I say Me helping you sell the armory of weapons exchange for the robots of your so I can use them. I would say is more than fair. Dr. Oct smile. Beside I can use these robots to destroy Spider man once and for all. Say Oct." If that is what you plan on doing than that would solve both our problems. Kingpin smile. "For once we agree" They shake hands.

The truck stop at a wade house and Spider man land on a rooftop and see some guys in masks carry armor weapons.

Come on the kingpin want us to sent staff away before night fall.


	2. Chapter 2

The men in masks take all of the guns and armor weapons out the truck." Spider man swing down on one of his wed in the air and kick one of them.

I sorry, but can I drop in and join the party?" Spider man say.

"It Spider man!" Say one of the men.

They pull guns out on Spider man but he shoot weds and remove the guns from their hands and fire wed over both of them. Someone else try shoot him but miss, Spider man does jumping kick however the other one fire their guns. Spider man jump up in the air and take one of them down. Spider man punch one man and side kick another man, leg sweep three men and throw one to the ground.

Spider man kicks another one down

"Say goodbye wall craw!" one of the mask guys pull out a gun and about shoot however from out of no where the black cat come in and take him down. "I don't think so" say Black Cat." "Cat!" Spider man is shocked to see The black Cat been so long since he see black cat.

Black cat taking down two guys and kicks One of the men. "Long time no see Spider!" The Black Cat take down two with a leg sweep and jump over to Spider man. "Cat, what are you doing here?" Spider man still surprise that the black cat is here. "Let talk later right now we deal with them" There more men in masks with guns and shoots, both Spider man and The black cat dodge and go up and come down, taking most of them down.

"Come on let get out here" the rest of them leave in the truck but Spider man throw a tracer on the back of the truck that leaves "Well that was some party" The Black Cat say. You can say that again, but may I ask why are you here? ask Spider man. Well I saw you and thought I see what you up to. Black Cat say." Yeah well good thing you came along, but why are you not with Morbius and blade? ask Spider man. Let just say we split up, so what as that about? ask Black Cat." "I saw them carrying armor weapons" Say Spider man. I see, well they got away. say Black cat." Not Really, put a tracer on the back of the truck." Say Spider-man. I can find them and find out where their headed. Spider-man say. "Maybe I should tag along than" Say Black cat." "You wanted come along?" Spider-Man surprise that Black Cat not that he has problem with being with her or team up with the black cat

Of course after all we're partners, unless you don't want me to come along. Black Cat wonder Spider-man want her to help him. No I need all the help I can get beside it be great to work together again. Spider man agree to let black cat help him. "Okay than let go" say The black cat. "Come on" say Spider-man.

* * *

Moments later Spider man and Black Cat follow where The truck is going with the spider tracker. Spider man and The Black Cat are on top of a building."Here where the truck going" say Spider Man. "So where they is headed?" ask Black cat." From tracker, they should be heading down town. say Spider-man. "That all way down cross new York" said Black Cat. "Yeah!" say Spider man. "So what are we waiting for?" say Black Cat. "There something I want to know" Peter been wanting to asks black cat that she not told him yet. "Why're you back here?" ask Spider-man. "I decided that I want to come back" say Black cat.""It had been long since I been here, I missed my life" said Black cat. I miss the people here, I got home sick Spider so I decided to return. Say black Cat. Beside I miss you spider and wanted to see you again. Black cat say. "So how long are you staying?" ask Spider man. "Well I may be staying permanent" say Black Cat. "So mean you won't be leaving?" Spider man for right now, unless you don't want me to stay. Black Cat put her hand on Spider-man's hand. No beside it be great working with you again. Peter holds her hand "Well we be hunted down that truck?" ask Black cat "Right!" said Spider man.

The Black cat pull up Spider man's mask and kissed him on the jaw. The black Cat jump off the building and take off. "Man what a woman I wonder MJ would thinks" Peter asks himself known 2 hours later, Dr. Oct is alone back at the layer.

"Everything should be going as plan!" Doctor octopus say. All of the weapons armory has arrive just like kingpin wanted. what mean the exchange for robots be a fair price. Dr. Oct say. All suddenly the computer screen show Spider man and The Black Cat outside, Dr. Oct notice them. "What is this?" Dr. Oct see Spider man with The black Cat sneaking into the layer.

Seem like Spider man and his little black Cat are try to ruin my plans. Dr. Oct say. Let them come in that way I can put these robots to test against Spider man and Black cat." D. Oct with a evil smile.

Spider man and the black Cat are inside the layer, walking by with nobody around. "Look like no one around" say Spider man. "Yeah but this sure is a big place" said Black cat. I know! Spider man agree.

All suddenly Spider man's spider sense go off and guards show up with guns. Spider man shoots his weds and they wrapped around them and tie two of them up! The Black Cat run up and jump in the air and come down kicking three of them down. "Spider man shoots guns out their hands with his weds" Spider Man shoot a wed and swing, kicking both of them down.

Two more of them pull out guns but Spider man shoot a wed around them and Black cat take out the last one.

That was easy. Black cat say. "Yeah we should going before more come" say Spider man. Spider man and Black Cat continue go through the layer until they spot a room. "A room?" said Spider man. "What do you think inside there?" Black cat asked him"Only one way to find out" Spider man and The black cat go inside the room, it dark so much that they can barely see. "It dark" Black cat suddenly the door shut behind them as they turn around and the lights come on. They look up and see Dr. Oct stand up above them. "Dr. Oct!" said Spider man. "It been a long time Spider man" said Dr. Oct. "Your the one behind this?" said Spider man. Yes but you should be more concern about my robots. said Dr. Oct."Robots?" said Spider man. "Yes, the robots behind you!" Dr. Oct say.

Sudden a lots big Robots appear right behind Spider man and The black cat." You should they been program to destroy you. said Dr. Oct. The robots shoot out blasts at both Spider man and The black cat who move out the way. "They keep blasting as Spider man and Black cat dodges" The Black Cat does double front kick the robots that fall back a bit Another Robot about to fire a blast at the black cat but Spider man shoot a wed and swing, kicking the robot knocking it down.

"Come on doc this is too easy!" Spider man say.

"I thought these things were tough than this" Spider man said.

"Wrong again Spider man!" said Dr. Oct.

The robots that down shoot knock out gas from his arm, Spider man fall to the floor. "Spider man!" Black Cat see Spider man lay out the floor but one of the robots hit her with a blast knocking The black cat out cold."

"Well this was easer than I suspected" Dr. Oct some with robotic long arms. But none the less this is still a victory indeed. Dr. Oct say. "I capture both Spider man and the black Cat!" Dr. Oct smile.

Both Spider man and Black Cat are lay unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Spider Man and The Black cat are captured by Dr. Octopus whose working for The Kingpin. Dr. Oct now have Both Spider man and The Black cat right where he want them. They're being held up on a two board with their arms and legs lock up to the board. "Both of them are knock out cold" Dr. Octopus let Kingpin know he have Spider Man along with The black cat.

"I have both Spider man and the Black cat" Said Dr. Oct.

Really? Said The kingpin.

"See for yourself" Said Dr. Oct.

Kingpin see Both Spider man and The black cat and smile over see both of Them captured. "Very good Otto" Said Kingpin happy. "Now two of my enemies are captured" Said Kingpin. Felicia wake up and see Dr. Octopus talking with The Kingpin whose on The computer screen. "How has The armory come along?" Ask Kingpin.

It been going along until Spider man and his little cat try to stop me but as you can see it been taking care of. Said Dr. Oct. "I see, we just have to move things forward" Said Kingpin. "Beside Now I have Spider man and The Black Cat" Said Kingpin.

"Things couldn't be any better!" Keep both of them right where theirs are. "I have plans for them" Say Kingpin with a smile.

"So do I" Dr. Oct Say to himself.

Spider man start to wake up and see the black cat next to him. "Spider!" said Felicia. "Cat what going on?" Ask Peter. "You're be held captive" You two wanted be hero's and try to stop me." But now here the both of you're trap. Said Dr. Oct.

"We see who trap" The Black Cat try break free but no use! You can try and break free all you want but it won't work! Dr. Oct go to over Spider man.

"What do you got plan?" "You're not just go to talk us to death!" Peter joke. "Your right" Now that I have you there something I always wanted to know! "Who really Spider man?" Dr. Oct pull Spider man's mask off with arms. Dr. Octopus and Felicia are shock to see Spider man is actually Peter parker! Specially Felicia who can't believe Spider man is Peter parker!

"Peter parker is Spider man?" Dr. Oct can't believe Parker is Spider man. "Parker your Spider man?" I don't... Believe this! Felicia shock..." "That make two of us!" Dr. Oct had a moment take all this in and the fact Peter Parker is spider man! Who at one time was his student now his enemy. Felicia can't believe Peter Parker of all people is Really Spider man!

Oh, Great Now Dr. Oct Know I am Spider man..." Not only That But The black cat know too! Thought Peter, trying to think how to get out this mess.

"Now I understand everything!" It all make sense now! Dr. Oct say. You are Spider man, Peter parker! You and Spider man had always been connected and now see! You always took photo of Spider man and was close to him. "Because Your really Spider man!"

You be Peter parker taking photos while being Spider man! What explain the time when we try to set a trap for Spider man! Dr. Oct bring up all this.

It when you dress up as Spider man and try to make us believe you were Spider man! Went we kidnapped your Annie may and how Spider man knew we were waiting for him. Because your Spider man! Dr. Oct say.

Yeah I sure make a fool out of you! Peter make a smart mouth comment! Heh! Seem like that was a mistake on my part! All though it surprising that we were able defeat you so easy. Dr. Oct say.

I guess you did that so you could trick us. Dr. Oct believe! It still hard to believe your Spider man! Dr. Oct say.

I agree, I can't believe that your Spider man..." Say Felicia. Really? it funny you should say that! Seen how I know who you really are, Mrs Black Cat! Dr. Oct remind Felicia he know who she really is.

What!? Peter is surprise when Dr. Oct bring up that he who the black cat is. That right I know who our little black kitty cat really is Just like I know who you're Peter Parker. Dr. Oct say. "Dr. Oct know who The black cat really is?" Thought Peter.

I can use this to my advantage anytime I want..." However lucky for you two I have other things to do at the moment! Dr. Oct say, walk away.

But I will be back later and when I do, I have something in store for you two. Dr. Oct stop and turn around, telling them. "Dr. Oct leave Peter and Felicia alone!"

Peter and Felicia are left alone trap together. "Well now what?" Felicia say. "I have no idea!" Peter. I still can't believe Parker that your Spider man! Felicia still have a hard time knowing Spider man is actually Peter parker.

The one person she never thought would be Spider man. Look Now is no time for this, we have to find a way to get out of here! Peter right! And how are we going do that? when were lock up! Felicia say. "I don't know yet but we can't give up" Peter say.

Well while you unconscious I saw Dr. Oct talking with the kingpin. say Black Cat. "The kingpin?" Peter is surprise! "So he behind this" Peter say. Yes. The black cat say. So both the kingpin and Doc Oct are work together. say Peter. Yes but the question is parker, how are we going to get out of this mess? said Felicia.

* * *

Now That I know who Spider man really is, I can use this as a opportunity. Dr. Oct say to himself. I still can't believe Spider man is peter parker! My former student is my greatest enemy! Dr. Oct say. But I can now use this to make Spider man do whatever I want..." along with the Black cat I also know that she MR.S Hardy. All I have to do is use their love ones against them. Than they should be more will to follow my order! Don't need to tell Kingpin that way I can use this for my own agenda.

Meanwhile Peter and Felicia still are being held against their will. Peter try and break free but can't..." "We need find a way out here" Peter still try to break free. "I Already try break out but it useless" say Felicia. "well we got to somehow get out of here" The Black Cat stay quite while still can't believe Peter is really Spider man but she start to realize Peter always disappear and got photos of Spider man. "And Peter parker connect with Spider man!"

Huh! Cat is something the matter? Peter notice Black cat is saying anything. You know I still have a hard time believe your really Spider man. It true, I am Spider man but Unfortunately Dr. Oct know too." Wait, Dr. Oct said he know who you really are too. "Does that mean he know secret identity?" Peter ask Felicia.

Yes but right now that not important we need to get free from here." "You have thought anything?" Peter respond to Felicia with a no. "I guess we're trap here than" Felicia say. Yeah! Peter agree.

"What did he mean?" by you made believe you were Spider man one time! Felicia asked Peter. He was talking about the time when Dr. Oct along with Shocker, Rhino, Mysterio, The Comedian and Scorpion kidnapped Anne may so they could set trap for me to walk into. "It was a long time ago when lost my powers" "You lost your powers?" Yeah one time and I ended up getting caught and unmask by Dr. Oct and sinister six." But lucky I didn't put up as much of a fight without my powers so Dr. Oct thought I was pretend to be Spider man. "So I was able to get one over them!" Felicia still want to know more.

"When was this?" Felicia asked him. "It was long time ago" The funny thing is was so supposed to be on a date that night." "This catch Felicia by surprise" "Really?" Yeah I was but I ended up missing my date with this girl. Felicia become interested an knowing who this is girl. "was this the first time?"

No but it was the last time we ever had a date."

Felicia start to realize when was this. The funny was we had lots date together that I miss because of me being Spider Man.

"What was her name?" Felicia want to know..." "Felicia Hardy!" Peter say. Felicia is smiling, flattered that Peter remember. Huh! Peter notice The Black cat smiling and wonder why.

So Peter tell me, do you ever wish you didn't miss your date with Felicia? ask Felicia as Felicia Hardy and not the Black cat with her eyes close." Uh, well, Felicia's eyes are close with her head turn while blushing.

Felicia laugh as Peter is confessed. "Never mind" Felicia smile thinking that maybe if they get out of here, she show Peter what would have happen if he hadn't miss their date." Peter couldn't understand why The black cat was acting this way.

M'I imaging things or Did the black cat just take a liking to Peter parker? Peter wonder to himself, not knowing why the black cat would all suddenly like Peter parker.

A hour go by while Peter and Felicia are still trap and lock up. It been over a hour and we're still stick here." Peter say. It not like we just get out easy. Felicia say. Yeah but we still..." All suddenly Peter see a control panel. "Wait a min that a control panel" I bet you that control panel can release us. Peter say. The only problem is it too far always to reach. Felicia say.

Maybe not if I could just get my hand free little bit. Peter's hand get loose and put his hand position to shoot his spider wed out. "I need to focus" Peter try to focus so he won't miss, he shoot the wed that touches the control panel.

Peter pull the wed that pulled the control panel down what release Peter. "Peter jump down and is now free" "Now to free you!" Peter try to break the black cat with his hand but having a hard time. Uh, there another control panel over there." Peter see the other one. "Oh right" all of sudden Peter spider sense go off.

Doc Oct walk in... Now that you two should had enough time in here tog..." Doc Oct come to see The black Cat is still right where he left her but find Spider man is gone. "Where is Parker?" Peter come from behind and knock down Dr. Octopus from out of no where. "Peter shoot a wed wrapped Dr. Oct's legs up"

Peter jump over to the other control panel and free the black cat, Dr. Oct get free and attack Peter but He dodge. Black Cat hit Dr. Oct with a flying side kick send him to floor. Peter shoot a wed at his mask and swing it over to him and catch the mask in hand. Peter parker put the mask on become spider man.

Oh yeah, Spider man time! Spider man say. Dr. Oct get back up after being knock down. "It Over Doc" Say Peter. "I am not done with you two" say Doc Oct. Your out number Doc, it Two against one. say Peter. Really? well I hate to disappoint you, my former student but your wrong. Doc Oct had something in his hand and press a button activate The robots."

The robots come out to play!

Is that all you got Doc, we can take all of them at the some time. Peter say. Really? Right in that moment more Robots come and they surround them. "Now can you take all of them?" Both Spider man and The Black Cat are out number.

"So what we do now?" Say Black Cat."

There no way out


	4. Chapter 4

"We're back where we left off" Peter and Felicia still are surround by Doc Oct's robots.

"Well what do we do?" ask Felicia. "Hey don't look at me" Peter respond.

"There no way out here" Oct say.

"You have any idea?" Felicia ask Peter. We have no choice but to escape from here." Peter said.

"Don't let them escape" Dr. Oct order! Peter fire a wed and grab The black cat and swing away right before one of the robots can fire a blast that miss.

"Get them" Oct yell at them.

Spider man shoot a wed in one of the robot's face.

Black cat shoot a cable out swing away, Spider man follow her by wed and swing away.

You fools, your let them get away. Doc Oct say. The robots go after them as Peter and Felicia run away in the hall way. "Here" Peter see a air vent and pull it open. "Lady first" Peter let the black Cat go first... After The black cat go through Spider man follow inside the air vent and put the top back on. They craw away.

Moments later! Dr. Oct is piss off that Spider man and black cat escape. "course it" Doc Oct mad." No matter, I have the robots search for them. They couldn't have gotten far. Doc Oct have all of the robots look all over the place.

Meanwhile Spider man and The Black Cat are outside hidden behind something as the robots are looking for them outside.

"Can't find us here" We're safe for the moment! Peter say. We can't hide here forever, we don't stand a chance against those all of things. "We need to hide somewhere" say Felicia. Come on, follow me. Spider man sent out a wed and swing away. The Black Cat follow behind Spider man!

2 hours later Spider man and The black cat sneak into a hotel room through the window. The black Cat shut the window behind them. "Spider man shoot a wed at the door and seal it shut"

There that no way no one can come in. say Peter.

"They shouldn't be able find us here" say Peter. "How long do you think we can stay here?" ask Felicia. "We go anywhere else" We can't go back to my place or Anne may because that be the first place they looking. So the best place we can say at right now. Peter say.

"Well why don't you take off your mask" Felicia say. Huh! Peter say. I know that your Peter Parker so there no need to have your mask on. Felicia say. Peter take off his Spider man's mask..."

I still can't believe Peter Parker is Spider Man! Say Felicia. But I guess it make sense, it explain your connect to Spider man, Parker! say Felicia. I just wish Doc Oct didn't know my secret identity. say Peter.

Doctor Octopus realize both the black cat and Spider man are long gone."

It seem like Parker and Mr.s Hardy have gone far away, No matter! Doc program the robots to find both Spider man and The Black Cat and to captured them as well.

Search at Peter parker's and Mary Jane's apartment and Felicia hardy's apartment and May Parker's house too." Oct Order! I should be able to find them see how I know who both of them really are." Dr. Oct smile.

"Peter and Felicia are still in the hotel room!"

"How long are we going to stay here?" ask Felicia.

"Until we figure out our next move" Peter say.

Well Doc Oct know your spider man and he has those robots. Felicia say.

I hate to say this but it seem like he has the upper hand. say Felicia.

Yeah, Wait! Doc Oct said that he knew who you really are." Said Peter.

"Does that mean he know your secret identity?" ask Peter.

Yes, both Doc Oct and the kingpin have know who I am for a long time. say Felicia.

"That put us in the same boat" said Felicia.

"You can say that again" Peter agree.

Hey there something I was wondering, why're you not with Morbius? ask Peter. When Peter asked Felicia this, Felicia turn her back toward Peter with her arms cross. "Michael and I part ways" Felicia said. "Why?" Peter asked Felicia. Because hunted Vampires wasn't for me." Felicia say.

Morbius want to get rid of all the Vampires in the world. "That wasn't the life for me" "So I decide to leave Morbius" For awhile I felt like I was with Morbius out of committed. At first I thought that what I wanted but it wasn't so I decide to leave. It wasn't just that I miss my life, I miss my friends but most of all I miss you and I miss be by your side. The Black Cat explain why she left Morbius.

The Black Cat turn to Peter Parker, Spider man!

So Parker tell me, does your wife Many Jane know that your Spider man? ask Felicia. "Yes I told Many Jane long time" Peter say. "How did she take It?" Ask Felicia. At first she was shock but after I told Mary Jane, I ask her to marry me. At first she hesitate but she ended up said yes. Peter Tell The Black Cat how he ask Mary Jane after telling her he was Spider man.

You know I remember one time I suggest we both take off our masks but you Refuse. When wanted you to know who I Really was and for you to reveal your secret identity. "I felt like you rejected me" I always wanted to know something, why you didn't want me to know your secret identity? Felicia want to know the reason why Peter didn't tell her, he was Spider man.

"Was it because you didn't trust me?" ask Felicia.

"No, it wasn't that I didn't trust you" "I was going through a lot back than" You see something happen and since than I felt alone and in pain and my heart was broken. I felt like couldn't share my pain with anyone. I felt like I couldn't open up to anyone but than you came along. When I wasn't even suspected you but yet you came into my life." "You filled a hole in my heart" When you were by my side, I felt a part of me that had been miss had came back." When we were together I felt happy! I didn't want to be happy but you make me happy even when I didn't want to be. Peter open up to The Black Cat and Explain why he couldn't let her know he was Spider man.

I want to let you know but I couldn't... It was because I felt like couldn't open up to you, I want to but I couldn't let you in. Because I was afraid that would lost you just like I lost everything else in my life." I lost my uncle ben and I even lost Mary Jane at the time. "So I couldn't stand the thought of losing you" that why I didn't let you know that Peter parker and Spider man were the same person. Peter tell the Black cat who listen to him.

But I have to admit apart of me did miss our time together and I miss you too." Peter say.

Do you ever wonder if I hadn't left you for Morbius and if you had told me, you were Peter Parker, What would happed? Ask Felicia, walking up toward Peter.

Peter doesn't know how to answer The black cat but before he can all suddenly they hear two people. A man and A woman walk up to the room together while holding hands.

Baby I going to give you the best night of your life." say the man.

I hope you can do it better to me than my husband. The woman say.

Oh baby I am going to do it with you all night long so much you forgot all about your husband. The man said.

They kiss and than their about to go into the hotel room but can't open the door.

"The door lock" say The man.

Uh, I sorry, me and my wife are using this room. Peter say.

"Oh we're sorry, we thought this room was free" said the woman.

"Me and my husband are on our honeymoon" The Black cat say.

"Let use the other room down three doors" The man say.

We're sorry, we let you and your husband use the room. say the woman.

They go down the hall what leave Peter and Felicia alone in the room. "Well that was a close one" Felicia say. "Yeah!" say Peter. "So parker is there any more question or are you done?" The Black Cat smile with her hands on her sides.

Well there one thing I always wanted to know. Peter said. "And what that?" ask the Black Cat. "Who are you really?" ask Peter, wanted to know who the black Cat really is. "You want know who I am?" The black cat's eyes with a smile as her hands come down off her sides. Yes, now that you know who I am, I wanted know who you're." Peter say. "I always wonder just who you really are!" Peter say.

"So tell me, who are you?" Peter badly want to who the black Cat is. "Maybe you already know who I am" Felicia laugh. Huh! Peter look confused. "Maybe someone you know!" Felicia say. "I know you?" Peter still confused. Well you did miss our date, Parker! The Black cat smile. "We use to date?" Now Peter is even more confused. Don't tell me you forgot about me, Peter! The black Cat said.

In that one moment The Black Cat reveal her secret identity to Peter Parker. The black Cat turn into Felicia hardy right in front of Peter. "Felicia!" Peter is shock that the Black Cat is really Felicia hardy! "Surprise" Felicia remove her mask with a smile. "Your the Black Cat?" Peter stunned after finding out Felicia is the Black Cat! "In the flesh" Felicia say.

But how..." Felicia kissed Peter and drop her mask on the floor. At first Peter is caught by surprise however he end up kissed Felicia back and wrapped his arms around her.

Peter and Felicia are kissing in the hotel room together alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Spider man and The Black Cat alone in a hotel room

* * *

Peter and Felicia Kiss, Both of their mask are off lying on the floor. Peter and Felicia continue making out! They remove their costumes off. "Peter take Felicia's bra off" "Peter and Felicia get on the bed and Felicia get on top" Felicia kissed Peter all the way down to belly as she pull off his boxer! Felicia blow job him!" "Peter lays on the bed feeling Felicia sucking on him" Felicia pull and get on top of Peter and Kissed him while holding his hands." Peter get on top of Felicia and pin her arms down to bed as Peter keep kisses Felicia.

Peter kissed Felicia Boobs, she lays on the bed feeling Peter licking her breasts and kissing all over her body. "Peter Hand move down inside her paints" Felicia feel Peter hand inside her paints and between her legs. Peter is feeling all over Felicia body who eyes are close feeling Peter all over her body. Peter kisses all way down between Felicia's legs, take off her paints. Felicia feel Peter between her legs as Peter kissed her down below! "Peter move up and kisses Felicia all way up to her lips" Peter and Felicia are kissing as he move inside of Felicia.

Peter stick it inside Felicia between her legs, Felicia feel Peter moving into her while laying there! Peter hold down Felicia arms and pull away. Peter thrusts inside of Felicia who's legs are spread cross from each other with Peter on top!" Peter come down inside Felicia between legs that are spread side ways. Peter keep coming faster and faster!" Felicia feel Peter coming Down inside of her! Peter continue coming down inside of Felicia, moving Faster and faster.

Felicia feel Peter grow larger and harder inside of Felicia! Peter is still holding Felicia arms down on the bed while Peter keep moving inside Felicia. Peter pump Felicia who feel keep him going inside her..." Peter keep thrusting faster and faster inside of Felicia! Peter move Faster!" Peter keep driving himself inside of Felicia... "Peter and Felicia continue going at in bed" Peter thrusts deeper and deeper inside Felicia...

Felicia can't believe how good this is or that she doing this with Peter. Than again Felicia never Image Peter Parker was Spider man or she be having sex with him. Felicia didn't think Peter aggression, smile as she like it. Felicia never thought Peter would be this good of a lover.

Felicia is lying on the bed feeling Peter moving faster and faster inside of her. Felicia legs are spread as Peter keep coming down inside of her. Peter release Felicia arms as he thrusts harder and harder inside of Felicia. "Peter keep doing Felicia" Felicia feel Peter moving inside of her. Peter keep moving! Peter continue thrusting faster and faster inside of Felicia, Legs are up around his waist as He coming into her. "Felicia's hands come on top his back!"

Peter keep pumping faster and faster inside of Felicia again and again!" Peter Thrusts and Thrusts inside of Felicia who feeling him coming inside of her and hold onto him. Peter keep going as Felicia claws come cross His back... "Peter and Felicia look into each other eyes" Peter and Felicia lips meet again! Peter and Felicia Keep kissing in bed together!

Felicia get on top of Peter as Felicia hold Peter arms and tie his hands together with a rope on the bed. "Felicia put finger on Peter lips and sitting up" Felicia ride Him as Peter lay there with wrists tie together. Peter eyes close feeling inside of Felicia whose on top riding him. Felicia hands felt Peter chest as she kept riding on top of Peter. Felicia feel Peter inside of her while she continue to ride him.

Felicia Slumped down on Peter again and again!" "Felicia Continue riding Peter!" It Become a wild ride while Felicia slam down on him.

Things heat up as Felicia come down on peter harder and harder! Peter think about how amazing this is and can't believe how great this. Peter had always wanted Felicia and dream about doing this with Felicia. "But he never thought it would be this good" Peter always image do this with Felicia in the past but this is even better than he image.

Felicia keep riding Peter whose lays there with his hands still tie together. Felicia slumped down on Peter and continue to ride faster and faster.

Felicia lean back with her eyes close still riding on top of Peter whose lays on in bed as his eyes close. Felicia continue to Ride with her hands down on the bed as she keep riding Peter. Felicia is coming down on top of Peter faster and faster as he lay there. Felicia continue riding Peter as she keep coming down on him! Felicia keep coming down again and again on top of Peter. "Peter climax inside of Felicia"

Felicia collapsed on top of Peter as she lay down on top of him. "Felicia untie his wrists and they kiss again" Peter and Felicia continue making out in bed and he get on top of her.

Peter and Felicia share passionate kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter and Felicia are laying beside each other naked in bed together in the hotel room.

Wow! "That was amazing" Peter say.

"It sure was" Felicia said.

I can't believe that your the black cat." say Peter.

And I still can't believe Your Spider man, Parker! Say Felicia.

"This sure has been one wild night" say Peter.

"You can say that again" say Felicia.

From see each other for the first time in long time, us face Dr. Oct and him find out I am Spider man and me find out your the black Cat." said Peter.

"It been a interesting night that for sure" say Felicia.

Yeah who ever thought me and you would be here like this." say Peter.

Well I must admit this more than I suspect from you, Parker! say Felicia, her eyes close with a smile.

"Why Mr.s hardy are bushing?" Peter turn to Felicia.

I was wondering Spider, if you still had enough in you to go another round. Felicia turn to Peter while open her eyes.

"But I guess your all out of energy!" Said Felicia.

"Really MRs Black Cat?" "That sound like a challenge" said Peter.

"More like a dare Spider!" said Felicia.

"Really?" "your daring me?" Peter said.

Well I guess you could call it a story. Felicia say.

"Between a spider and a cat" Once a upon a time there was spider and there was a cat ready to tear him to piece. Felicia jump on top of Peter and kisses him.

"Felicia pull away and jump off the bed"

"Let see you can catch me" said Felicia.

"That a dare?" ask Peter.

"It a challenge!" say Felicia.

"Really?" Peter say.

"Come get me, parker!" Felicia dare Peter to catch her.

Peter jump and try to get Felicia but miss, Peter chase Felicia all over the room. Felicia is on the sealing and Peter jump up on but Felicia move. Peter jump off and almost catches Felicia, miss her, Felicia is standing by the bed.

Come on Peter, come and get me, I know you want to. say Felicia.

Peter jump up after Felicia who let him catch her, Peter pin Felicia down on top of the bed. Look like I finally got you, Fe..." Felicia cut off Peter with a kiss. They begin kissing as Peter and Felicia roll off the bed and onto the floor.

Come on Peter, I know you want me. Peter enter into Felicia.

Peter on top, thrusting faster and faster inside of Felicia lying there on the floor as she lay there enjoy it."


	7. Chapter 7

Later on the same night

* * *

Dr. Oct is still looking for spider man and the black cat all over the city. "Where're they?" Spider man and black cat should be easy to find. See how I know both their secret identity! Dr. Oct keep looking for them.

Peter Parker isn't at his home his wife Mary Jane Watson or with his Annie May And Mr.s hardy isn't at her apartment." "So they must be hidden somewhere!" Dr. Oct think how he can get Them to come out!

Maybe I need to use something bring both Mr.s hardy and Parker out! Dr. Oct come up with a plan. Let find out if both Mr.s hardy and parker will come out when there love ones are taking!

Peter parker's wife and Annie may along with Felicia hardy's mother. Dr. Oct smile. Dr. Oct plan on kidnapped Mary Jane, Annie may and Felicia's mother.

"Peter put his Spider man's shirt on!" Felicia has Black cat's clothes on and Peter give her mask. "Here!" Peter hand the mask Felicia. "Thank!" "Felicia kiss Peter!" Peter and Felicia kiss, arms wrapped around one another.

Peter and Felicia continue kissing with theirs lips press against each other. They break the kiss!

"Peter as fun as this has been!" "What're we going do about Dr. Oct?" "He know who you really are?" Felicia tell Peter with her arms wrapped him. "I think we should go back to where Dr. Oct at!" "What but why?" Felicia wonder why Peter wanted go back!

Because Dr. Oct know both our secret identity. His next move might be to after go the people we're close to us. Like my Annie may, Mary Jane and even your mother. Peter tell Felicia what he think Dr. Oct going to do.

"You think he going try take my mother?" ask Felicia. I wouldn't be surprise see how he know who we're and can go after our love ones. Peter say. "Make sense" Felicia agree with Peter. "Dr. Oct can use them against us" Peter tell Felicia.

My mother is away so she should be safe. Felicia say. We should still go before Dr. Oct make next move along with Kingpin. Peter say.

"Your right!" Felicia agree. "But Peter there one more thing" Felicia say. "What that?" ask Peter. "This!" Felicia kissed Peter by surprise. Peter kissed Felicia, the two being kissing again! Peter and Felicia make out with their arms wrapped each other.

They go back to the bed as Peter pick Felicia up by her legs, run toward the bed. They fall on top of the bed together! "Peter and Felicia go at once again!"

Later Peter and Felicia are back to where Dr. Oct held them against their will at." Well Spider, what are we going do? Ask Black cat. Simply we catch Dr. Oct off guard and..."

No Parker, I meant what are we going about him? knowing your secret Identity! Felicia cut Peter off. "Oh that" Peter say. "Yeah that!" He who you really are, so what are you going to do? Felicia bring up a good point."

Well to tell you the truth I really don't know! Peter say with shoulders up, not knowing himself.

He can always tell the kingpin your Peter parker. Felicia bring up. No, I think Dr. Oct is going keep my secret to himself. That way he can use for leverage! Say Peter. "How do you know he still won't tell Fisk?" ask Felicia.

Because Dr. Oct have all the power and not The Kingpin. Beside It mean would Dr. Oct have all of the leverage and not Fisk. Say Peter.

Isn't that more of a reason to be worried. Felicia say. "Well don't Dr. Oct and Kingpin know who you really are?" Peter bring up! "You got point there!" But they know who I am for long time now. Felicia Remind Peter.

"But still it mean we're in the same situation!" Peter point out! That even more of a reason for why we should do something about it." Felicia bring up a good point." "Your right there!" Peter agree with Felicia.

"So what are we going to do?" Felicia ask Peter. Well let worried about that later for right now worry bring Dr. Oct and Kingpin down together! Peter say. I guess we have to deal with that later! Felicia say. Alright well let go now! say Peter.

But Before they go Felicia grad Peter's arm and pull up his mask to his mouth than Felicia kissed Peter! Felicia press hers lips against Peter's and he kissed her with their lips are mix up!

That was for just in case we won't make it out alive! They stop Kissing! "Come on let go" Felicia say. The black cat shoot cable and swing off. I wonder, what for if we do make it out alive? Spider man shoot his wed and fellow her!

"You still haven't find them?" Kingpin still mad that Spider man and black cat got away. Their hiding somewhere but I have a plan to bring them out! Dr. Oct say. "Really?" "What is it?" Kingpin wonder! Let just say it something I was planning on use as leverage! say Dr. Oct say.

"Than don't talk just about do it" The longer their free the more their a threat to my plans. Say Wilson! "Don't worry I will" say Dr. Oct with smile. "Good" Kingpin say. Dr. Oct is alone by himself. "Indeed" Dr. Oct rub his hands together with a evil smile!

* * *

"So why're go this way?" when we can just bust in and take down Dr. Oct! Felicia say. This way we catch Dr. Oct by surprise, beside he won't know we're coming! Peter say. "That why you wanted to use the door?" ask Felicia. "Hey it better than falling through the rooftop!" Peter make smart comments.

"What this?" Felicia stop and see a door beside her. what? Peter turn around and see the door! This it a door! Felicia say. "It see like there a room inside!" Peter point out. "What do you think inside?" ask Felicia. "Good question!" say Peter.

He press a button by mistake and the open. "Huh!" Once the door open both Peter and Felicia surprise with what they saw inside. This place is full of all kind of things. say Peter. "You can say that again!" Felicia say.

"Just look at all this stuff" say Peter. I know! Felicia comments. "This must all belong to Dr. Oct!" Say Spider man. "But why do you think?" "he would have all this here?" say Black cat. "This must all of Dr. Oct's gadgets!" say peter.

Felicia pick up a band metal and show peter it! "What this?" ask Felicia. "It mind control device" Peter answer. "A mind control device?" Felicia comments. "So do you think Dr. Oct want to control our minds?" Felicia joke!

Hey how am I support know that?" Ask Peter. "Well Peter parker aren't you a sentenced?" Felicia joke! Why Mr.s Hardy I didn't know you had a sense of humor. Peter joke back with Felicia.

That funny parker coming from you! seen how you always have a sense of humor. unless your out of jokes? Felicia comments. "Hey I have a lots more jokes left" say Peter. "What are those?" ask Felicia. "Peter is surprise to see Dr. Oct's The Octo bots" Those are Dr. Oct's The Octo bots. Say Peter.

"The Octo bots?" Felicia doesn't know anything about the The Octo bots. "Yeah Dr. Oct use these before!" Peter say. Wait hang on this is not mind control device, This control those The Octo bots. say Peter. "You mean this metal head band control those things?" ask Felicia. Yeah, I saw Dr. Oct use this before to the Octo bots. Peter answer.

"Well Peter can ask you something?" "What that?" Felicia point at something with cover that look like a big giant gun. Good question, I guess it a Laser beam gun or something! Say Peter while walking over to it with Felicia.

Well, there only one way to find out! Felicia pull the cover off. Both Peter and Felicia were surprise by what they saw in front of them. "I know what this is!" Peter said. "What is it?" Felicia go like, wonder what it was. It the answer to all our Problems. Peter come up with a plan.

The Black Cat wonder what Spiderman meant


	8. Chapter 8

Doctor Octopus order The robots to kidnapped May parker, Mary Jane parker and Anastasia hardy. All right you have your order, now captured them. that way Spiderman and the black cat will come out. Dr. Oct say. However Spider man arrive and swing from wed and knock down Dr. Oct."

Sorry but you don't have to look around for us anymore. said Spiderman, standing next to the black cat." Well Peter Parker and Felicia hardy how nice of you to show up! Doctor Octo stand up. "Now I can have my robots destroys both of you" said Octo. Doctor Octopus order them to get Both Black cat and Spiderman.

"Now Felicia!" Peter say.

"Alright here go" Felicia put the metal band on her head.

The Octo bots appear in front of Dr. Oct who shock..."

"My Octo bots!" Dr. Oct can't believe his Octo bots being use against him. The Octo bots attack the robots as they fight them while Dr. Oct go crazy. One of the Octo bots wrapped metal arms one of the robots... Another one wrapped it metal arms around a robot's legs and take it down.

 _NOOO! yell Dr. Oct."_

I can't believe my creations is being use against me. Dr. Oct say.

Don't worry Doc, I make sure your little toy are put to good use. Felicia say.

"Damn you!" Dr. Oct scream.

Another one wrapped their arms and legs around one of the robot holding it back. One other Octo bot grab another robot's arms while another one wrapped itself around one other robot." My creations is being ruining!" Doc Oct is going nuts over the black cat using his Octo bots." "Spiderman go over to the company to shut down the robots" Alright let see if I can find the code to turn them off. say Peter.

Dr. Oct is losing his mind and can't stand the thought of his Octo robots being use this way. One of the Octo bots get knock down by one of the robots. No, do not hurt them! Dr. Oct cry. "One of the Octo bots jump on one of the robot's face" "The Octo bots given The robots trouble" I guess this is another project that belong to the Hardys. Felicia say.

You and your mother have already took everything away from me. Doc Oct let out his frustrated.

The Octo Bots and The robots continue to battle it out for awhile as Spiderman try to shut down the robots.  
The black Cat control the Octo Bots into fighting the robots but Dr. Oct use his metal arms to grab Black Cat. What make her drop the metal head band control that the Octo bots.

"Now my little Black Cat the game is over!" Dr. Oct hold Felicia up in the air. Spiderman manage to turn off The robots, all of the robots fell down to the floor. Dr. Oct had turn around and saw The Robots lying on the floor and completely shut down.

"What the hell?" Doc Oct turn to Spider man and realize what happened.

Sorry Doc but I guess it true, you never know how long a Robot will work after someone turn the power. Spiderman make a smart ass comment."

Why you..." Dr. Oct attack Spiderman but miss and damage the computer. Hey Doc why are you trying to damage things? "That are valuable" Spider man make another smart ass comment." Dr. Oct attacks again with his metal Arms but Spiderman dodge.

"Now time part 3 of the plan!" Felicia said.

Spiderman and Doctor Octopus continue battling with each other. Spiderman keep dodging Dr. Oct's attacks and shoot a wed onto one of Doc metal Arms but catch Spiderman off guard with one of his arms.  
Spiderman fall and Doc catch him with one of his Tentacles.

Now Spiderman or I should I say Peter Parker, I have you right where I want you! Doc Oct say.

"Wrong, now Felicia!" Peter call out to Felicia.

Felicia has the laser beam gun they saw moments ago, turn out to be the same thing Doc Oct use whip Peter's memory a long time ago." Felicia fire it the blast that hit Dr. Oct and knock him out cold while he lay on the floor.

"Lights out Doc!" said Peter.

"Are you sure he won't remember anything?" Felicia walk up to Peter.

I am sure because one time he use it on me and whip my memory. Peter say.

So I could help him commit a crime and steal something. Peter say. He shouldn't remember a thing or that I am Spiderman and your The Black Cat! said Peter. "What now?" ask Felicia. We should leave before Kingpin and his men show up, we leave Doc to the cop. said Peter. Spiderman shoot a wed around Dr. Oct's arms and legs.

"That way the cops won't have any problems" Peter say.

"Alright than let go" said Felicia.

"First one more thing" Spiderman shoot a wed and swing up on the wall than take his camera down. "What night doesn't go without a photo well done?" Peter parker comment." Well I always wonder how Peter parker was able to get photos of Spiderman. Black Cat joke." "Hey a guy got make a living" Peter comments.

* * *

Spider-man and Black Cat are outside on a rooftop together.

"The cop should be arrive for Doc Oct!" say Peter. "Do you think they be able to connect this to Fisk?" Ask Felicia. No but The big guy won't be happy once he find out, his plans went up in smoke. say Peter. "Well Parker!" Felicia turn around with her arms folded and her eyes closed, smile. Huh! Peter say.

I was hoping you... She open her eyes. "That maybe you would come back to my place" Felicia turn to peter who bit confused. "You want me come back to your apartment?" she smile at him. Yes. Felicia put her hands on her hips. Who know? Felicia say. "I might have a surprise for you" Felicia said with a smile.

"A surprise?" say Peter. "Like what?" ask Peter. I don't Know! Felicia turn her back to him. I guess you just have to find out. Felicia said, smiling at him. Peter is even more confused. You will just have to trust me, Parker! Felicia smile. Ok find, I guess it couldn't hurt..." Peter say. "Well follow me!" The black cat take into air and Spider-man follow her.

20 minutes later They go back to Felicia's apartment and come in through the windows. Felicia closed them along with the curtains so no one can see them!

"Aright Felicia!" "so what this surprise you for have me?" Peter want to know why Felicia brought him to her place. In all do time but first take off your mask! Felicia said. "What?" Peter doesn't understand why Felicia just ask him to take his mask off.

"I already know who you are" Felicia say. huh! Peter still doesn't know what up with Felicia. Alright find. Peter remove his mask..." The black cat turn back into Felicia and remove her mask.

She walk up to Peter who still doesn't know why Felicia brought him back to her place.

"So what this surprise?" Peter want to know. This! Felicia give Peter a kiss catching him off guard unsuspectingly but however Peter kisses Felicia back.

Peter and Felicia kiss with their arms wrapped around each other.


	9. Chapter 9

At night Spider man's and The Black Cat's clothes are lying on the floor, Felicia is on top of Peter in cowgirl position on the softer with her rocks back as he hold onto her hips as she go up and down on him. Peter hold Felicia's sides as she ride his manhood and he look up at her getting one hell of adrenaline rush from all of this. Felicia feels Peter's erection deep inside of her enjoy the pleasure she get out of this after while Peter get up with her and run a cross the room and press Felicia against the wall. Peter hold Felicia up and thrust with her legs wrapped around his waist as he plummeted into her.

Peter pumps inside of her with all of his speed ramming himself with reckless abandon over and over. He buckled over and over against her hips. Peter keep going in and out faster. Felicia feels him coming in and out of her. She sticks her claws into his back as she still being held up against the wall. Peter keep moving speed. Faster and faster. He going deeper and deeper inside of Felicia Hardy/The black cat." Peter doesn't stop not that Felicia going to or have any plans on stopping him. She screams out loud at the top of her lungs. Felicia feels him growing larder and harder deep inside her so much that she orgasms. Peter thrust harder and harder inside of Felicia. Felicia slap Peter's ass. He takes Felicia to the floor and on top of her. Peter pound into Felicia," her legs unwrapped around his waist and spread a cross the floor.

Peter thrust in and out of Felicia as her orgasm continue. She screams louder and louder after each thrusts, going down inside of her deeper. Peter and Felicia kiss, pulling away after kissing. He comes down inside of her as bites his shoulder with passion. It felt so good in her mind feeling plummeted down into like that she never thought sex with Peter Parker of all people could be so good or that he was Spider man. She scratch his back with her claws a cross right than Peter hold Felicia's arms down and than hold them up next to each other. She had no idea Peter Parker could be this aggressive, she like it. As Peter keep slamming harder inside Felicia. She don't want him to stop as he give a kiss on her lips. They're kissing! Their position switch and she on top, sitting up on him. Felicia ride Peter's manhood while he lays on the floor feeling the blood rushing through his veins with excitement and enjoys it.

Felicia go up and down on his manhood, rocking back and he touches her hips. Peter never thought he be here with Felicia hardy or be doing this with her. Peter loving this so much that all he can think is how good this feel. She keep going up and down on Peter's erection while pressing him down to the floor. He getting a rush from actually having Felicia on top of him. He look up at her with his heart beating over the rush and excitement of not getting caught doing it with Felicia. Peter can't help but enjoy this and the pure lust and desire for Felicia, laying there with her hands on his chest as he begin to sweat as his eyes are close. Felicia keep slumping down on Peter. He just lays there wanting more and sit up, kissing her lips than breasts with mouth sucking on them as well devouring each one at a time.

Peter stand up and pick Felicia up at the same time with all of his strength and carry her all the way to the bedroom and come down on the bed with her. Felicia had no idea that Peter Parker was so strong as she was being carry by him, wildly have sex rolling on the bed. Peter is able to pin Felicia down on the bed with force while kissing her. Felicia like Peter's aggressiveness, she never see this of Peter Parker but she like it. Peter start to pound harder into Felicia. "He hold both of her wrists down" Felicia still orgasm. She feels Peter smashing into her harder and go deeper inside of her vagina with force slowly. She screams, feeling each thrust go in deeper. Peter has no intention of stopping, not Felicia want him to or does she has any plans on stopping him.

Peter not thinking about stop or anything with the adrenaline in his system run high and wild. Peter thrusting all the way inside of Felicia as her orgasm grow bigger while screaming louder. Peter and Felicia can feel the heat from each other's body as he let go wrists, holding onto him. Peter go faster. He start to pick up his speed moving faster. Peter buckled against her. Felicia gets pleasure from Peter constantly laying into her. Peter is going even faster.

Felicia's legs go up in the air than wrapped around his waist and their lips meet again. They kiss with passion, desire and lust, making out than Peter pull away and pumps deeper inside of her. Peter thrust faster and faster inside of Felicia with her unhook her legs from around him. He rocked faster and faster inside of her. Over and over he thrust into her. Peter drove repeatedly into Felicia. "It was gentle good Felicia thought" She loved the feeling of him being inside her. She can feel how much Peter really want her and could feel him coming down inside of her. She enjoy feeling him inside of her that make her spin going crazy.

Peter flip Felicia over and hold her up into doggy style position and stick it all the way deep inside her ass. Peter thrust himself inside of Felicia's backside. Felicia enjoy feeling Peter ramming it deep inside of her ass. Peter just hammed over and over into Felicia's ass. Peter feels all up inside that sexy ass of Felicia. "Peter smashes that ass" He just feeling that ass while keep nailing Felicia harder and harder as she screams and moans out of pleasure. Felicia feels Peter just pouncing inside of her ass forcefully. Peter enjoys feeling inside of her ass and can't stop hammer that tail of Felicia. Peter smack Felicia's ass, she likes it and enjoy Peter Parker actually showing a bad boy side to him. Even though she never knew Peter could be a bad boy but she like it.

Peter keep thrusting faster and faster. Peter go faster. Peter continue to go faster and faster that he start to reach his climax point and Felicia can feel that Peter about to cum. Peter stop after she lays her head on the pillow he go turn her head and kisses on the mouth. Their lips lock together in a heated kiss. They keep kissing each other until she turn around with him on top and her laying on the bed than Felicia get on top and roll over Peter as she pin him down.

Felicia hold Peter's arms to the bed, putting his finger on his lips with manhood inside of her and begin to ride him again. Felicia once again go up and down on top of Peter's manhood. Felicia start getting aggressive as Peter feels her bucked against him and feels her coming down on his genitals. She continue to hold him aggressively. lays on top of him that he can feels his erection going deep down inside of her vagina and pressing down on him as Peter is trembling with excitement that get his blood pumping. He try to get but Felicia push him back down aggressively as she come up and down with erection inside of her.

Felicia take out a lots aggressive on Peter. Felicia can feel that Peter is reach his climax point and that he about to cum but she doesn't plan on him cum just yet." She come down and kisses him passionately. They keep kissing each other. She pull away but still pin Peter down aggressively while going up and down on his genitals wildly sweat come off their body from the heated. Felicia continue to ride Peter's erection and bouncing off top of him. Peter doesn't know how much more he can take and feels like he about to climax at any moment now. However Felicia does not plan on stopped due to her own enjoyment.

Felicia sit up and rocks backward and forward on Peter's erection until Peter climax as Felicia come down on him after wildly having sex both Peter and Felicia are out of breath and sweating tired lying in bed after a moment Felicia jump back on top of Peter and kisses him.

Peter wrap his arms around her while continue to make out with Felicia in bed as he roll over on top.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter and Felicia lay in bed together with costumes and masks off on the floor after having sex. Peter wake up and open his eyes and see 4:28 am in the morning, Wow! Peter said. "Oh great, MJ going to kill me" thought Peter. "Well Spider you're finally awake" said Felicia."I over slept, I should been home by now" Peter get out of bed and try to get costumes back on. "I got say Parker that was something" said Felicia as he try get his costumes and mask on before putting his boxers. Yeah but I now have to go." Peter get costumes on.

Leaving," said Felicia, getting and walks to over Peter. "All right but before you leave" Felicia kisses Peter from out of no where pressing him back Peter does kisses Felicia back while their lips are lock together. They stop kissing as Peter turns and leave but not before Felicia slaps Peter on his ass. "Hey" Peter look back at her. "I see you next time Spider" said Felicia with a smile on her face as Peter put on his mask before shoot a wed and swing away out of the widow.

Much later at the daily bugle evening around 2:00 Pm Peter just given J Jones Johnson photos of Spider man and Doc Oct to make up for not getting photos of the event Peter show the photos of Spider man take down Doc Oct to Johnson. "You got me Photos of Doc Oct and Spider-man" Johnson said, looking at all the photos. "I knew you liked them" Peter smiles known that Johnson happy about the photos. I remember wanting you to get me photo of the event!"said Johnson. "Well I got you the photos of Spider man and Dr. Oct" said Peter. "Isn't that good enough" said Peter. "Huh, luck for you" said JJ. Oh by the way I hear Felicia Hardy was at the event." Johnson bring up. Oh yeah, me and her ended up talking!" said Peter. "How was she?" asked Johnson. Find. said Peter

It been awhile since I see Felicia and her mother, I was wondering how they were doing seen how I haven't see them in awhile!" Peter replies back to him. "Felicia was just doing great when she with me" Johnson told him. I heard you & her were seen leaving together. Peter surprise that Johnson knows he and Felicia were left together. "You heard?" ask Peter. Yes, I heard you were with Felicia," It been so long since I see her mother... That why I want know how she was doing!" Peter surprise JJ not mad or not going fire him. "Oh" said Peter. I Admit me and Felicia's mother had some good times together... Johnson smiles mentioning Felicia's mom. Even few trys..." He stop himself. I mean moments, Yeah. Johnson correct himself. "Was JJ about to say what I think he was going to say?" Peter though. Anyway I have business to attend to. Johnson said.

"So why don't you get back to work Parker?" Peter leaves. Yes sir. Peter respond back to him. "I guess me and JJ have something common after all" Peter thought. "Including When comes to the Hardys" Peter said after walking out of Johnson's office.

Peter and Mary Jane are walking New York together. "Peter you where gone all night" said Mary Jane. "I told you already I was dealing with Dr. Oct" Even though Peter was also with Felicia all night but Peter of course keep that a secret from Mary Jane. "It just I was worried about you" said Mary Jane. "You were gone until 5:00 am" said Mary Jane. "It make me wonder if you were doing anything else" said Mary Jane. "No I was just out late catching bad guys" said Peter, known that only half of the truth.

Just than Mary Jane and Peter run into Felicia and stops. Well, Well, Parker and Mary Jane what a surprise!" Felicia greet Peter and Mary after being with him last night. "When did you get back into town?" Mary Jane asked her. "Couple days ago" Felicia answer him. "Peter and I met yesterday at the event" It awake for Peter not just cause he now know she the Black Cat and Felicia know Peter spider man but they also did the deed last night and with Mary Jane and Felicia being close like this.

Yeah me and Felicia were tog... uh talking yesterday at the event!" said Peter. "Why didn't you tell me?" asked Mary Jane. Me and Peter left together!" said Felicia. "Peter walk with me while we were talking" said Felicia. "So how long are you back in town?" asked Mary Jane. Permanently." said Felicia. "Yes she told me yesterday" said Peter. Well nice seen you both..." but I have to go. Felicia hug Mary Jane first than go to hug Peter but whisper in his ear. "Read this" Felicia put a letter in Peter pack before leaving.

Well I guess there was something you weren't telling me," Peter confuse by what Mary Jane say. "You didn't Felicia was back" said Mary Jane. Oh I must forgot, look we should be heading to dinner to get something to eat." Peter and Mary Jane walk off together but Peter stop and look at the letter he got from Felicia.

The letter say meet me night on the rooftop he reading it but Mary Jane calls out to him. "Peter" Peter put the letter in his pack. "Oh I coming" Peter runs up to Mary Jane keep the letter a secret from her as he walk along with her.

It night and Peter is on the rooftop in his Spider man's costumes where letter told him to meet Felicia at. I here, so where is she?" Felicia pop up right behind Peter all dress up as the black cat! Hey Spider," over here" Peter turn and see Black cat. "Why did you want to meet with me up?" Felicia lead Peter as she turn her back toward him. "Follow me" Which Peter does when Felicia take off as he follows her, wondering what Felicia and where she taking him.

Felicia end up Peter leading back to her place which Peter go inside and close the widows. "Why she bring me here?" It dark inside as Peter look for Felicia not seen cause the lights are off. "Where she?" The lights come on and Peter turns to see Felicia standing there with but nothing her garter, thong and black lace corset with her mask and costumes laying on the floor as Peter's jaw drop to the floor.

"This what I brought you up here for" Felicia walking over to Peter as he is completely stunned as she come up to him, removing his mask and pressing up against him. "So I could give you the night of your life" Felicia's hands touches Peter's face, pressing her lips against his lips while he speechless and stand there still silent not making a move, Peter's arm come around Felicia's waste with her arms around his neck and he respond back to her with a kiss

 _The end_

 _I hope you all enjoy this please review_


End file.
